Friendly letters
by Iceshona
Summary: Making friends is hard so Tea decides to take a different approach. Will things go well or will this friendship develop into something more TeaxSeto
1. First Day

This is my first fanfic so please be gentle. constructive criticism is well appreciated as well as some ideas

Disclaimer: i do not own yugioh or any of the characters

Friendly letters

First day

"Don't worry; everything is going to be fine."

"I'm sure you'll make tones of friends here, and I know you'll love your new school"

Tea had heard it all before. This was not the first time she had to move school and town. They both say this every time she had to move. Her father worked for an impotent company that, at the moment was doing a business deal with Kiaba Corp. so her dad was offered a better job and was transferred to Domino, so she had to pack up her things and moved with her parents hear and she had to move to a new school, Domino high.

"You said that last time, and I ended up losing the friends I already had and never made new ones."

Both her parent looked at each other, then the car stopped outside an unfamiliar building "Here we are, have a nice day, love you" and with that she left the car and it drove off

Tea stood there a minute, then realising that she was at her new school she hurried up to the main entrance to meat a man who was waiting for her. 

"Miss Gardener I presume?" he said

"Yes" 

"Well I'm the principle hear and I welcome you to Domino high" 

"Thank you sir"

"Please follow me, I'll show you to your locker then to your class. Hear your schedule."

As he turned and started to head down the corridors to her locker she struggled to keep up with his long strides. 

"Well her it is. Your locker is 151. Here's your combination. You can leave the books that you will not be using, and then follow me."

Quickly, she placed her unneeded books in the locker and then followed the principle.

When they reached her first class he told her to wait outside till he called, so she did. The nerves started to kick in. So her mind started to wonder back to a time when she was small with her best friend Katie, and right from the first time they saw each other they knew they were going to be best friends.

Suddenly she snapped out of her daze when she heard the principle call her name. Slowly she entered the room to meet the gaze of her new class mates.

"This is Tea Gardener" stated her new teacher "she will be joining us this year. Now let us find you a seat. Ah there you can sit at the back behind Yugi Motou."

Slowly, and nervously, she moved to the empty seat behind the try coloured spiky haired boy. As she sat down the boy turned and gave her a friendly, welcoming smile. Suddenly she felt the sides of her own mouth turn into a smile.

That morning went smoothly for Tea. Yugi had shown her to her to her next classes and now it was lunch. All of the work she had today seemed easy. Fortunately she had packed her own lunch. 

As she was looking for a spot to sit and have her lunch an idea hit her for finding a friend. So she sat down by the fountain and started to go over the plan I her head. As she sat there she realised how peaceful and beautiful the fountain was. _I think this is my favourite place in the whole school_

When she had finished her lunch she headed toward the library. 

Once I the library she headed to an empty table and started her plan. She took out a piece of paper and started to write a letter. She had started it again about ten times before she was happy with what she wrote. 

She headed out of the library and started to walk around the corridors looking at the lockers. There she saw what she was looking for. Locker 623. Taking out her note she slides it into the locker. Now her plan was in motion and out of her hands. 

A/N i know there was nothing to do with kiaba in this chapter but there is more to come 

hope you have enjoyed. seconed chapter will be up soon

please review.


	2. Strange letter

Here is the second chapter for Friendly letters 

thanks to all who reviewed

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh

Strange letter

Seto could not wait for the end of the day so he could leave this pathetic school. He had more important things to do. As he headed to his locker, at the end of the day, he quickened his pace so he would not be late for picking up his little brother, Mokuba. 

When he opened his locker he noticed all the usual letters from his fan girls. He started to sift through them (all the letters from his fan girls tended to be on pink paper or was covered in hearts), he finally notice a different piece of paper (it looked like a scrap piece of paper). Thinking about it for a moment he decided to bin all of the fan girl's letters, but keep this different one. He gathered his things and headed to where his driver would be, after he closed the door of his locker. On the door, in bold, was the numbers 623. He was still puzzled by the letter when he reached his limo. The driver opened the door and he entered. When the driver returned to his seat and started to drive off he opened the letter

_Dear owner of this locker_

_This letter is a quick note to say, if you need someone to talk about you worries or just for a chat, you could always write back to me. You don't even have to tell me your name. My locker is 151._

_From White dove_

He could not help but smirk at the letter. It seems that this person dose not know that it was his locker. He read the letter again and started to think. Should he write back? If he was, what will he say?

It was a short ride from Domino high to Domino elementary. As he drove past he looked out his window and saw Domino Park. It was nothing special, just like any other park, but it was to Seto as this was the only place in domino where he could relax.

As the limo pulled up at domino elementary, Seto placed the note into his bag.

"Hay, big brother"

Seto looked up to find his brother jumping into the limo "Hay," he replied back.

"We doing anything to day?" his eyes were full of hope.

"I have work to do,"

"Oh," his eyes changing from hope to disappointment. 

There was silence for the rest of the journey to the mansion.

When Seto arrived at his office he sat in his black, leather office chair and opened his laptop. He sat to do work but his mind wondered, to the letter. He pulled it out of his bag and read it again.

After thinking it over for five minuets he decided to reply to the letter, so he got out a pen and a piece of paper and started to write his letter to White dove 

When he arrived to find a name for himself, he struggled. At first he thought about "blue eyes white dragon" but that would be to obvious that it was him who wrote the letter, so he started to ponder his thoughts for a name. Then it came to him, a perfect name. He signed the letter and put it to one side, then started to continue with his work.

The next day he headed down a corridor looking at the lockers _147,148,149,150 there 151 _he spotted White dove's locker. He looked around to make sure no one would see him, then slipped the letter into the locker, then walked off.

A/N well hope you have enjoyed this chapter the next should be up soon

please review as they are much appreciated


	3. A letter returned

Thank you for all of your reviews. 

well here is the third chapter. hope you enjoy

Disclaimer: i do not own yugioh

A letter returned

That morning, when Tea had opened her locker, she was surprised but at the same time exited when she had found a letter inside her own locker. She picked up her letter and quickly got the books she needed and headed to her classroom.

When she arrived to her class, and sat in her seat, she opened the letter

_Dear White dove_

_I have decided to take up you offer and I shall be writing to you. So what would you like to talk about?_

_From White dragon_

She read the letter twice before realising that someone was watching her. She looked up to find Yugi staring at her. She did not know what to do, or say, so all that came out was "Hello"

"Uh hi, your name is Tea, right?"

"Yeah"

"I'm Yugi. I never really introduced myself yesterday. So ... I was wondering if you would like to have lunch with me and the other guys," asked Yugi, looking slightly embarrassed and shy. 

Tea was shocked. What could she say? She could not say no as she had no reason to do so. So making up her mind she replied "Um, sure. Why not?" 

"Great" he replied.

When lunch arrived she was looking forward to having it with Yugi and his friends, it is better than eating on your own. She followed Yugi to there table. "Hay guys," he said as they reached the table "this is Tea. She is new here. Tea this is Joey," he pointed to a blond haired boy who, at that moment in time, was stuffing his face, but gave a wave to her when his name was called then went back to his food, "and that's Tristan" then he pointed to a brunette, who was doing the same as Joey with his food, but he smiled at her. She smiled back and sat down beside Yugi.

She started her food when Joey asked "So is this your first time in Domino?"

She nodded 

"Why not come with us to the park? We can also show you around as well, if you like?" Tristan asked.

"Ok. Its not like I have anything better to do, and it would be nice to see where everything is."

"Great. Where do you want to meet?" said Tristan.

"Why don't we meet at Tea's house?" replied Yugi.

"Ok, but do you know where my house is?" Tea asked.

"Well … no, we don't," replied Joey.

"Well here it is," Tea said as she got out a piece of paper and a pen and jotted down her address. When she was done she handed it to Yugi. "I have to go to the library to do something, so see you later then," she said as she got up from her seat.

"Ok, see you later" all three of them said.

With that she headed out of the cafeteria. Tea ran down the corridor. As she turned a corner she banged into someone, and fell to the ground. "Oh, sorry about that," she said apologetically as she looked up to see that the person she ran into was Seto Kiaba. _That's the Seto Kiaba. The CEO of the company my dad is doing __business with, what is he doing here? _

"Well you should be. Next time watch were you are going," he said in a cold, harsh voice. After his comment he stormed off down the corridor.

She looked around in the direction he was heading, and then she got up and headed to the library.

When she arrived, she took out the letter and started to write a reply. When she had finished her letter she headed toward the locker. When she arrived at White dragon's locker, she looked around to see if anyone was there or watching. When she was happy no one was around, she then placed the letter in the locker, before heading toward her own locker so she could get ready for her next class.

A/N well here it is. i hope it is as good as the previous two, if not better. 

Finally we got to the part where Seto and Tea meet, even if it was an accident and it was only for a couple of minutes it still good.

please review. 


	4. Letters received

Thanks for all the reviews they are much appreciated

Well here is the fourth chapter. hope you enjoy

Disclaimer: i do not own yugioh

Letters received

_Just what I need. _Seto thought as he walked down the corridor _another stupid girl not looking where they are going._ He headed out side a bench near the school fountain, easily his favourite place in the whole school, pulled out his laptop and started to do some work. As he did some work his mind wondered to White dove _I wonder it they got my letter. Wait, why do I care if they got my letter or not? _He looked at his watch, noticing the time he got up and headed towards his locker, to get ready for the afternoon classes. When he opened his locker he noticed a small piece of paper. Opening it slightly, he saw that it was a reply from White dove. Placing the letter in his pocket he gathered the books, placed them into his bag tan headed to his class room.

When he arrived in the class room he saw the girl who had run into him. His eyes narrowed when he realised he had not seen her before today _She must be the new girl the teachers have been talking about._As he sat down into his seat he spotted Yugi and his group of friends go sit next to the new girl._ They must be friends with her. Not my problem. _While waiting for the teacher to arrive, he got out the letter and read it.

_Dear White dragon_

_I am glad to know that you will be writing back to me._

_We could talk about anything, for example, do you have any siblings? If so what are they like?_

_From White dove_

He reread it and the he got out a pen and some paper and planed to write a reply. What was he going to say, yes he had a brother, but if he put his name down then they would figure out that it was him who they have been writing to. Plus what could he ask them in return. Thinking it over for a couple of minutes he wrote is reply. When he had finished writing the reply he placed both his letter and the reply to the letter into his pocket, just as the teacher walked into the room and started class.

The afternoon classes went by quickly for Seto, they were also terribly easy for him as well. When they were finished he quickly went to his locker, got his things and closed it in record time. He wanted to be there before they had arrived. When he had arrived at White dove's locker ha was hoping that they had not arrived and left yet. So quickly looking around, so he knew that no one saw him there, he slipped the letter into the locker before walking off.

* * *

At the end of the day Tea met up with Yugi, and decided on a time that they were going to meet at. Walking toward her locker, she was ecstatic. In a space of two days she had made up to four friends. That was more than she has made in the last six schools put together. When she opened her locker, she found a reply to her letter from White dragon _that was quick. Can't say I have a problem with that. _She took the letter and got herself ready to head home.

When she reached her parents car (they still thought it was best if she still got picked up even though it was her second day) they asked, like normal parents do, "So how was your day"

"Better than yesterday" she replied.

"How is that dear?" her mother questioned

"I think I have made four new friends today,"

"That's great! Didn't we say you'll make new friends in no time," her father stated.

"Yeah. I'm going out with three of them tonight. They are meeting me at the house at half four."

"Only three? What about the fourth?" her father asked.

"That's different,"

"How dear?"

"It's difficult to explain."

When Tea arrived home she went strait to her room. Her room was baby blue in colour and had a large window on one of the sides. She had a large double bed which was right next to her window. Next to her bed, on both sides, were two bed side tables, both were made of pale beach. On another side of her room was an on sweet bathroom. On the wall opposite the window was a desk made of the same wood as the bedside tables, above which hung a large mirror. Next to the desk stood a large wardrobe, which was also beside a chest of drawers. Both where made from a darker beach wood than the rest of the wooden dressings in her room. She went strait to her bed, lay down on her belly, and pulled out the letter.

_Dear White dove,_

_Yes, I do have a sibling, a little brother. He cares about everyone, so he, probably, would care about you. He also looks up to me like a role model. What about you? Do you have any siblings?_

_From White dragon._

Tea thought for a minute before searching out a pen and a bit of paper so she could write her reply. When she was done with her reply she put it on the bedside to her right. On her desk lay the other note she had received from White dragon. Not realising what she was doing, or knowing why she was doing it, she found a small jewellery box (which she has never used before), opened it, and placed both the letters she had received form White dragon into the box. When that was done and she had placed the box into a drawer in one of her bedside tables, she got out of her school uniform and got herself ready for when Yugi would arrive.

When half four arrived, so did Yugi and the others.

"Hi guys," Tea said as she opened the door.

"Hi," they replied

"You ready?" Tristan asked

"Yeah," she replied while closing the door, "so where is the park anyway?"

"Not far" Tristan answered.

The park was not for from Tea's house. When they arrived Tea noticed a small stream that went to the small lake in the middle of the park. The path was paved and there were lights that lined up the street.

"Well, this is it," Joey announced, "Domino Park"

"It's beautiful"

"I would not say it was beautiful, but it is different from the others, I guess" Yugi said.

Tea, Yugi, Tristan and Joey walked through the park and found a bench next to the lake. When they sat down they started to talk. They talked about school, duel monsters, and stuff like that. After talking for half an hour, they got up and walked around the park. While walking Tea noticed the beauty and tranquillity of the park, thou she never said a thing to them. When they were finished at the park the guys showed Tea around. First they showed her where the cinema was, then they headed toward the mall and finally reaching to the arcade. After showing Tea around they decided to walk Tea home. On the way back they past a little card shop.

"That's my grandpa's shop," Yugi announced pointing toward the card shop, "my house is just behind it."

"Yeah he lives with his grandpa," Joey stated.

"Why is that?" Tea asked curiously

"His parents died when he was younger," Tristan answered quietly.

Yugi looked down toward his feet with a sad look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," Tea said to Yugi hoping to cheer him up.

"It's ok" he said back to Tea he started to look happier.

On the way back they also walked past there school, then finally reaching Tea's house.

"Thanks for walking me home, and thanks for showing me around," Tea said as she walked up her stairs, to open her front door.

"It's not a problem," Yugi said

"Yeah, I mean we couldn't leave you walking around in a place you have never been before, and getting lost," Tristan added.

"Or get hurt with no one to help you," Joey then added

"Thanks well see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, bye," they replied.

With that Tea went into her home and closed the door. When inside the house Tea went strait to her room, picking up some boxes with her things in them (they still have not fully unpacked). Her room was nearly finished. In the boxes she had just picked up were a few sentimental ornaments and her collection of stuffed toys from all the places she has been.

"Tea," her mother called.

"Yeah."

"Dinner's ready."

"Coming."

After dinner Tea helped unpack the things for the living room and a few other bits and bobs. When she was finished unpacking she went upstairs and got her self ready for bed.

At school the next day, she hurried toward White dragon's locker, hopefully, before the guys saw her. When she arrived, she looked around quickly to make sure no one was around, and then she slipped the letter in. After that she headed to her own classroom.

A/N Well here it is. hope you have enjoyed it as much as the rest

origanaly I planed this chapter to be two chapters but they worked better together so here is the result.

I will be longer in updating as i have exams coming up (bore).

Please review


	5. The beginning of

Thanks for all the reviews

well here it is, the next chapter. sorry it took so long. enjoy, rate please.

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh

* * *

The beginning of

After Seto had spent the whole afternoon and evening at Kaiba corp. he headed home to find his little brother asleep on the sofa. It was obvious that he had stayed up waiting for him. Seto walked over to his brother, picked him up and headed to Mokuba's room. After tucking Mokuba in his bed, Seto headed towards his own room. His room was dark blue in colour and had a large king sized bed net to the side wall. Next to the large bay windows was a dark mahogany desk. On the wall opposite the bed was a door leading to his on suit bathroom and another leading to his walk in wardrobe. He walked towards his desk, while pulling out the letter from earlier. He placed in on the desk on top of the other letter. He opened a drawer in the desk and pulled out a small silver box. The box was plain in design but had a simple, yet elegant, design engraved on top. He opened the box and placed both letters inside.

It was late, really late, so Seto headed towards his wardrobe and got himself ready for bed.

At school the next morning, Seto opened his locker to find a letter in reply. Picking it up and getting himself ready for class, he closed the door to his locker then headed to class. Upon arriving he noticed that Gardener was the only one in class. He went to his seat and pulled out the letter from his pocket.

_Dear White dragon_

_Sadly I don't have any siblings, I'm an only child. Though, I would like to have a sibling, so I guess you are lucky._

_So have you been any where? I have travelled quite far around Japan and Asia_

_From White dove_

Pulling out a pen and a bit of paper he wrote his reply. When he had just finishing writing his reply Yugi and his group of so called friends came in and sat down next to Gardener. He still had to wait a good ten minuets before the teacher was meant to arrive to the class, so he went into his bag and got out his book and began to read.

The morning classes were like every other day. They also went quickly for Seto. When the bell for lunch rang Seto weighted till nearly everyone had left the classroom. He walked down the corridor towards white dove's locker. Once he looked around to make sure no one was there, before sliding the letter into the locker, and walked off. He walked to an empty classroom and pulled out his laptop to do some work.

* * *

When Tea arrived at class she spotted that she was the only one there. A minute after tacking her seat Seto Kaiba had arrived and took his seat. Having nothing better to do she pulled out a scrap bit of paper and started to draw. She heard the door open so she looked up and saw her friends come into the room. They said there hellos and then they continued there conversation on duel monsters. Tea never was that interested in duel monsters so she continued drawing.

The morning classes went quickly for Tea. When the lunch bell rang Tea stayed behind to finish noting down the homework, and put her things away in her bag. She was the last to leave the classroom so she quickly headed to her locker so she could catch up with the guys. When she opened her locker she found a reply to her letter. Picking it up and her lunch she closed her locker then headed outside to find her friends.

Unable to find them she went by the fountain. She pulled out the letter when she finished her lunch.

_Dear White dove_

_Thanks to a family_ _business I have travel very far. Places like Germany, New York and al over Asia._

_So do you have any hobbies or plans for the future?_

_From White dragon_

After writing her reply she headed towards white dragons locker. Once checking to see if anyone was around she slid the letter into the locker before heading towards her classroom.

Upon arriving at her class she spotted Yugi and the guys all ready there. Sitting down at her seat she was about to ask where they were at lunch, but the teacher had arrived.

* * *

Seto quickly headed towards his locker at the end of lunch. He had just ended a call saying he needed to be at the office as soon as possible. When he opened his locker, he fond a letter from white dove. Picking it up and every thing he needed he closed the locker door and headed towards his limo.

Once inside his limo, and was heading towards his office, he pulled out the letter.

_Dear White dragon_

_As for my future plans, my present is too hectic to plan anything for the future, yet, so no, at the moment. As for hobbies I love dance, especially ballet. The last professional dance show I saw was the Riverdance. What about you?_

_My father is in business, what's your family in?_

_From White dove_

Placing the letter back in his pocket, he stepped out of his limo and headed up to Kaiba corp.'s main building.

* * *

At the end of the day, Tea headed to her locker only to find no letter. _They must not have delivered it yet._ Closing the locker she started to head home before Tristan caught up to her. "Hay Tea,"

"Hi," she replied to him

"I was wondering if you would like to go get a coffee with me later," he asked

"It'll have to be after five as I still need to help get the house sorted," she replied

"I'll pick you up at five thirty. Is that ok?"

"That's fine, see you then."

With that they parted ways and Tea headed towards her parents car.

At five thirty there was a nock at the door and Mrs Gardener answered it.

"Hello Mrs Gardener, is Tea there?"

"Sure I'll go get her," she said "come in."

"Hay Tristan, you ready." Tea said as she came into the hall.

"Yeah, of course."

"Let's get going then."

They walked out of Tea's house and closed the door; she noticed what he was going to take her to the café on. A motorbike. "Are we going on that?"

"Of course. What, have you never ridden one before?"

"No, I haven't"

"Well I'll go slowly so you could get the feel of the bike. Is that ok?"

"Ok" she said a little nervously

Tristan handed her one of the helmets and helped her put it on. Then he helped her get on the bike. Placing his own helmet on, he sat on the bike in front of Tea.

"Hold on tight," he said placing her hands around his waist, and then they were off.

Later that night when Tristan had dropped Tea off at her house.

"Thanks for tonight," Tea said as Tristan walked her to her door

"No problem, see you tomorrow at school," he said as she opened her door

"Yeah, see you tomorrow"

With that she closed her door and headed towards the living room.

* * *

Before Seto left the office, when he had finished his work, he got out the letter and reread it, before writing his reply. Upon finishing the letter he put both letters in his pocket and headed towards his limo.

When he arrived home, he headed towards Mokuba's room and spotted him asleep in his bed. Not wanting to disturb him, he closed the door quietly and headed towards his own room. Once in his room he picked up the silver box and placed the letters in and placed his reply on the desk before he got himself ready for bed.

The next morning Seto quickly headed towards white doves locker. Looking around quickly to make sure no one saw him, he slipped the letter into the locker and then headed to class.

* * *

A/N hope you enjoyed this chapter and that it is as good as the others.

the next chapter WILL be up with in the week. promise

please review


	6. a Friendship

thanks for the reviews

i managed to keep my promise and updated within the week

Disclaimer: i do not own yugioh

a Friendship

That morning Tea was running slightly late, but still had time to make it to class. She went to her locker and noticed the letter inside. Picking it up, and the things she needed, she closed her locker door and headed to class.

When she arrived at class and took her seat, she pulled out the letter

_Dear White dove_

_My plans for the future are to carry on with the family business. You don't need to worry about me being forced into, it as I quite enjoy it. As for hobbies, I play duel monsters._

_The business that my family is in is the gaming industry. What is your father in? _

_You like ballet, what is your favourite ballet?_

_From White dragon_

Tea never had time to write a replay the teacher arrived in class. Before the lunch bell rang Tea got out the letter and wrote her reply, making sure the teacher never saw her write it. When it did ring Tea quickly packed her things away and headed down the corridor, towards white dragons locker. Looking around as she walked down the corridor, knowing that no one was around, she slipped the letter into the locker, before heading towards her own locker and meeting the guys

* * *

Sitting his seat he noticed that Gardener had just made it to her seat before the teacher came into the class.

When the lunch bell rang Seto waited till everyone in the classroom had left before he got out of his seat. When he opened his locker he found a letter at the bottom of his locker. Picking it up and the things he needed, he closed his locker then headed outside towards the fountain. When he arrived, and sat down, he pulled out the letter.

_Dear White dragon_

_I'll tell you this; I'm not that interested in duel monsters. As for my father he is working for an important gaming company. Maybe you have met him._

_As for my favourite ballet, it has to be, with out a doubt, Swan Lake. I've only seen it once, when I was little, but I loved it ever since. _

_Have you ever seen a Pied Wagtail? You could find them almost anywhere. They're small black and white birds, they have a white underside, and when they stand still their tail bobs up and down. They are my favourite birds._

_From White dove_

He smiled at the letter. _At least they are honest _he thought as he pulled out a piece of paper to write his reply. He then pulled his laptop to do some work.

At the end of lunch he put away his laptop and headed into the building. While walking down the corridor to white dove's locker, he made sure no one saw him before he placed the letter into the locker.

* * *

At the end of lunch Tea headed towards her locker to get her things for class. There was no letter in her locker. Brushing it off, she got her things and headed to class. When she arrived Yugi was in his seat. "Hay," she said to him

"Hi. The guys and I were going to get a milkshake after school, so I was wondering if you would like to join us?" he asked.

"That would be great" Tea replied.

Just then Joey and Tristan entered the classroom followed by Seto Kaiba and the teacher.

When the final bell rang for the day Tea headed to her locker to get everything she needed. There she found a letter at the bottom of her locker. She picked it up along with everything else she needed, before meeting up with the guys at the main gate. They had decided to walk Tea home so she could drop off her things and tell her parents where she was going.

When she arrived home, she ran upstairs, placed her bag in her wardrobe and the letter on her desk before she went downstairs and told her parents where she was going, and then went to the front door to meet the guys.

* * *

Seto managed to make it to class just as the mutt and his friend entered the class room, and the teacher was at the other end of the corridor.

At the end of the day Seto headed to his locker. He was walking quickly, but no one noticed with his long strides, so he could pick up his little brother. When he opened his locker the first thing he noticed was that there was no letter from White dove. Binning his fan mail, he got him self ready before closing his locker door. As he walked down the corridor, towards his limo, he almost banged into Gardener, almost. Brushing it off, he continued his journey towards his limo. When he arrived at the limo, the driver opened the door and he stepped inside. As the driver took his seat and started to drive off, he pulled out his homework. He'll be able to finish it before he arrived at Mokuba's school.

When they arrived home Mokuba ran upstairs to his room to get changed out of his school uniform. He was excited about this afternoon. He and his brother were going to spend the afternoon together. Seto understood why he was so excited. He rarely had the time to send it with his brother. "So where are we going, big brother?" Mokuba asked.

"Where would you like to go?" he replied

"How about…the arcade"

"Sure"

With that they headed towards the garage and got into a black Jaguar and they drove off to the arcade.

* * *

With in an hour and a half of leave the house Tea had said her good byes to her friends and was helping her mother set the table for dinner. "Tea, dear, can you do me a favour?" her father asked

"Sure dad," she replied

"Will you take this next door for me, please?" he said a she handed her a red casserole dish.

"Ok I'll go get my shoes on."

She went to the hall and got her shoes on. When she stood up after putting her shoes on she came face to face with her father. He handed her the dish and opened the door for her. She said "Thanks," she headed down the steps, and out her garden gate.

When she arrived at her neighbour's door and handed it started to rain. So she ran to her front door.

After she helped her parents clean up after dinner, Tea headed to her room. When she arrived, she went to her desk and sat down in her seat and picked up the letter.

_Dear White dove_

_I'm glad to hear that you are an honest person. Most people I know say the things I want to hear, or things to keep me happy. So you're a nice change._

_As for me meeting you father, it will depend on the position he is in the company, will depend if I have met him before, but I probably have._

_I'll keep a look out for a Pied Wagtail. I don't have a favourite bird._

_As for Swan Lake, I heard that it will be coming to Domino soon, so maybe you will be able to see it again._

_From White dragon_

Tea knew that she was an honest person, but she never thought someone would notice as quickly as they did. Pulling out a bit of paper and a pen Tea wrote her reply she then placed the letter inside the jewellery box and put her reply to one side. She then started on her homework.

The next morning she mad sure she was early. Walking down the deserted corridor, to White dragons, she quickly looked around before she slipped the letter into the locker. Tea then headed towards her own locker so she could get ready for the morning classes.

* * *

When Seto opened his locker he found a letter from white dove. Putting it in his pocket, he got himself ready for the morning classes. He closed the locker door and headed to class. When he took his seat in the classroom he pulled out the letter.

_Dear White dragon_

_I hope I can see Swan Lake when it comes hear._

_What I have noticed is that our letters are getting longer and longer. _

_So would you consider us being friends?_

_From White dove_

Seto had noticed that the letters had been getting longer. He thought about it fir a moment. Did he consider them as friends?

After thinking it over Seto pulled out a bit of paper and a pen so he could write his reply. He finished just before the teacher arrived at the class.

When the lunch bell rang, Seto headed out of the classroom, as quick as possible. When he arrived at white dove's locker, he looked around to male sure no one saw him, he slid the letter into the locker. Heading down the corridor he ran into Gardener, accidently, making her drop her books. "Watch where you are going," he stated coldly before continuing down the corridor.

* * *

When the lunch bell rang Tea stayed behind to finish coping down the homework. When she finished she headed down the corridor only to run into Seto Kaiba. Watch where you are going," he said coldly to her.

_He was the one who ran into me. He should watch where he is going _shaking her head she picked up the books she dropped before heading down the corridor. When she opened her locker she spotted the letter immediately. Putting her books inside and taking out her lunch she put the letter inside one of her pockets.

She headed outside to a small bench underneath the large oak tree. She wanted to go somewhere else other than the fountain.

When she finished her lunch, she pulled out the letter.

_Dear White dove_

_I have also noticed that our letters have been getting longer, minus the last one and this._

_As for us, I'd say that this is the beginning of a friendship._

_From White dragon_

A/N: hope you enjoyed this chapter.

the next up date will be out late as i still have exams and im fighting writers block so if you have any ideas they will be much appreciated.

please review


	7. Not so friendly encounter

thanks for the reviews

i finally got an idea for this chapter

special thanks to The Duelist's Heiress, she managed to help me in my pickled state, but everything is fine now

Disclaimer: i do not own yugioh

* * *

**Not so friendly encounter**

As she walked (more like skipped) home she could not help but smile. But that was short lived. As she turned the corner there was a group of girls she recognized from school, waiting for her. Unknown to Tea, she was the main topic of most of the conversations of the school's male population. And that did not go unnoticed by there girlfriends and admirers. Some were ok with it, some where really upset. Others wanted to put her in her place. A tall, thin girl with long blonde hair and brilliant blue eyes was one of those who wanted to put Tea in that "place." Sneering, the blonde spat at the brunette "Hey you!"

First instincts told Tea to run, but against her better judgment, she turned to see what the blonde wanted from her.

She turned to see the smirking blonde, her blue eyes showing conceit that no one could match. The smirk was quickly replaced by a sour face, as the brunette hadn't verbally acknowledged her.

"Are you going to answer me, or just continue to not take notice of the fact that you are enemy number one of every girl in Domino High?" The blond paused, her voice taking a threatening tone, "Including me, and you do not want to be there." The blonde hissed

Tea was not interested in learning a new social hierarchy; at her old school she was close to the bottom of the ladder, and she didn't care.

The blonde continued, "I'll let you off with a warning," The blonde sneered, and gave her voice another threatening edge. "Stay away from my boyfriend."

"But I haven't even-" Tea started, but the blonde cut her off.

"Oh, I saw you blush at your locker as my boyfriend and I walked by. Listen, I am being nicer than other girls around here." The blonde then walked up to Tea's face. "Understand?" The blonde asked coldly. Tea only nodded wordlessly.

"Good." The blonde snapped. The clicking of high heels both warning and mocking Tea at the same time.

Tea sprinted home; ignoring her mother's cheery "How was school today, Tea?" Tea's only response was a slamming door.

Tea sat at her desk by the door and buried her face in her hands, feeling melancholy. She then caught sight of the jewellery box that held the letters from White Dragon. She removed a previously read letter and couldn't help but smile when she finished reading it.

She sighed, removing a piece of paper. She couldn't tell her parents; they would worry too much. But maybe, just maybe, White Dragon would understand.

Tea went to bed with intent to deliver the note the next day, somewhat relieved.

The next day Tea went straight to White Dragon's locker and posted the letter.

* * *

That morning Seto went to school early. When he opened his locker, there was a letter inside. Picking it up, along with his other things, Seto closed his locker then headed to class. When he arrived to class he spotted the new girl looking around as if she was worried about something. Ignoring that fact he headed towards his seat. When he sat down he pulled out the letter and began to read.

_Dear White Dragon,_

_What are your opinions on bullies? I would rather not go into detail about this now. I apologize for the short note._

_From White Dove_

Seto had never really thought about bullies before but now that it has been mentioned, he did not like the idea. Why would anyone want to bully someone else? All it dose is shatter someone's self-confidence. Knowing what to write he got a piece of paper and wrote his reply.

After class he only had one thing planned to do so he headed towards White doves locker to post the letter. Once he knew know one was around he placed the letter into the locker. Heading towards the library he thought about the last letter. Why had the subject of bulling come up? Are they being bullied themselves? That would explain it but why were they going to talk to him about it instead of there parents or someone who could deal with the problem? After deciding to think about it later, Seto headed to a deserted corner hoping to catch up on some work.

* * *

At the end of the day, Tea was running late. She ran to her locker to grab her things, including the reply to the letter, and ran to the front doors. As tea was running she failed to notice that there was someone in front of her till it was too late. She had run into someone, and in doing so knocked all her things onto the floor. "Here let me help you with that," said the person Tea had run into.

Looking up her eyes met the eyes of the stranger. His eyes, Tea had noticed, were amazing. His left eye was a pale blue while his right a pale green. Picking up her things she looked back to him. He was tall, and had unruly dirty blond hair. She also noticed that he was well built. She had never seen anyone like him before. While taking her things from him she looked to the ground and quietly stuttered "T-thanks."

"No problem, so what's your name?"

"Tea," she answered nervously.

"Tea, that's a pretty name. Well I'm Gary." He smiled at her and she felt the heat rise to her cheeks, "hope to see you around, Tea" and with that he walked of.

As Tea walked home she felt strange, but in a good way. She turned a corner and things started to go horribly wrong. There waiting for her was the same girl as before and her gang. "You," she said viciously "I thought I already warned you to stay way from my boyfriend but here I find you talking to him, and blushing." Her voice was rising with every word.

"But I…" Tea tried to explain but was cut off.

"Don't even speak to me you filth, I saw you speaking to _my _Gray,"

"What do you think we should do to her to make her _never _do it again, Crystal?" a small, thin girl with long black hair and green eyes spoke up,

Tea began to worry as the blonde (who was obviously Crystal) turned to the black haired girl and whispered something into her ear with an evil glint in her eye, followed by the smirk on both of there faces.

"Well, let's teach this, _thief_, her place" Crystal said

Next thing Tea knew was that she was on the ground was being attacked by the other girls. To say Tea was scarred would be an understatement, she was terrified. All she could fell was the cold had concrete, she was lying on and the shooting pain in her rib cage, the she felt nothing. Slowly Tea curled up into a ball and just lay there. Waiting for the pain to stop. Waiting for someone to come. Just waiting.

* * *

A/N well here it is hoped you liked it

I'm still trying to fight writers block but I'm getting there

please review

Ice


	8. Friendly meeting

thanks for the reviews

Enjoy

Disclaimer: i do not own yugioh

* * *

**Friendly meeting**

As Tea lay on the cold, hard concrete, she heard foot steps coming her way. Thinking that it was Crystal and her gang, she curled up tighter in her ball. The steps got closer and closer until they stopped. Expecting the worst, Tea braced herself for another attack. But it never came.

"What are you doing here on the flour?" said a familiar male voice. Slowly tea started to get out of her ball but stopped as a wave of pain shot through her body. "Are you hurt? Here let me help you up."

Tea felt large, strong hands lift her up to her feet. Slowly Tea looked up to the man who had helped her. Blue eyes meet blue and green eyes.

"G-Gary?" questioned Tea

"That's me," he said jokingly, turning more series he asked "are you ok?"

Tea just nodded her head

"Well let me walk you home anyway," he said while linking her arm onto his and placing her bag over his other shoulder

After walking for a while he asked "So, what happened?"

Tea looked down "I don't want to talk about it" she said quietly. So quiet Gary struggled to hear her.

"Ok, but if you do ever want to talk, just find me, ok?" he said looking at her. Tea felt safe attached to his arm, but at the same time felt that she should not be doing this. What if Crystal saw her with Gary? What will she do to her next?

Noticing her silence Garry asked, "So, where do you stay?"

Looking up Tea spotted her house, so she pointed to it.

"You live there? Cool well I live over there," he said will pointing to one of the houses across from her, "well maybe it wont be that hard for me to find you huh.

Tea looked at him, "Thank you for walking me home,"

"No problem. So, see you tomorrow?"

"Maybe," and with that Tea walked into her house and closed her door.

"Yeah maybe," Gary whispered before walking home with a small smile in place.

Tea ran straight to her room, completely ignoring her parents, and fell face first onto her bed. Tears quickly followed. Why did it always happen to her?

After a few minuets Tea remembered something, she had received a letter from White Dragon. She felt better already. Leaning over her bed she reached for her back and pulled out her letter.

_Dear White dove _

_My opinion of bullies is not that high._

_So why have you brought the subject of bulling up? Are you being bullied yourself?_

_I remember you saying that this was someway for us to talk about our problems, so you can talk to me._

_From White dragon_

She started to think. Did she trust them enough to tell them? Would they join in or will they help? Should she help them? Having made up her mind she got out a piece of paper and wrote her reply. With much pain she stretched over her bed and placed the letter into her bag.

At least today was Friday, she had plenty of time to hide the bruises that where already covering her sides and most of her back. Turning over onto her back she looked up at her roof, slowly her eye lids closed and she fell into a deep sleep.

On Monday morning Tea was still sore, so she asked if her dad could give her a lift before he headed of to the Kaiba corp. main building. Mr Gardener was happy to accept but he was still worried. This happened all the time when Tea would move to a new school.

Stepping into her father's car she spotted her mother talking to a lady (who looked about her mothers age), who was walking by. As her father pulled out the drive she spotted Gary walk up to the lady then give her a quick kiss on the cheek before heading in the direction of the school.

When Tea arrived at the school, she kept her head down. As she walked to the lockers she spotted Gary. When he turned in her direction she lowered her head, she had not only saw him, but also Crystal. She heard him say her name but she just kept walking on towards white dragon's locker.

* * *

This morning he had spotted his mum talking to a lady in Tea's garden. _She must be Tea's mum _he thought before he headed towards his mum to say goodbye.

After he gave his mum a quick kiss on the cheek he spotted Tea in what must be her dad's car as it drove out the drive. He turned and headed to school.

When he had finished placing his things in his locker, he headed outside. On his way out the locker bay he spotted Tea. When ever he saw her his heart started to leap. He was confused, _Why dose she have her head bowed down? _"Hey Tea," he called, but she continued to walk away, "Tea?"

"Gary," he heard the ear wrenching voice of his girlfriend, "come walk me to my class," said Crystal

With that she dragged him of to her class, but not before he turned to look at Tea without his annoying girlfriend noticing.

* * *

As Seto walked down the corridor, he was lost in thought. Was white dove really being bullied? That was the main question but there were definitely other things as well. Looking up he saw a tall blonde, with blue eyes. Most of the lads where head over heals with her, but not him. Walking past her he noticed the look in her eyes. Nearly all women had that look when they saw him. But each one had no chance.

Walking to his locker he noticed Tea coming his way, but she was looking down and trying to avoid all eye contact with everyone. As he walked past he spotted what looked like a bruise on the base of her neck. Ignoring it he headed to his locker.

When he arrived and opened his locker he spotted a letter on top of everything else. Picking it up, and putting it in his pocket, he got himself ready for class.

When he arrived to the class room he opened up the letter and read it.

_Dear White dragon,_

_The reason I brought bulling up is 1__st__ly I have been bullied in the past and 2__nd__ly I might be getting bullied at the moment. I know we started this to talk about our problems but I need to try to stop this myself first, if not then I will call for help._

_From white dove_

So they were being bullied. His heart started to feel heavy, but he ignored that. The teacher arrived before he could write his reply, but he did not pay attention to what the teacher had to say. He only had one thing on his mind. White dove was being bullied.

* * *

A/N well here it is hoped you liked it

I'm still trying to fight writers block but I'm getting there

and my idea for this chapter just came to me

hope you enjoyed

please review

Ice


	9. The attack

Thanks for all the reviews

well my writers block is going but still working on it.

Disclamor: dont own yugioh

**

* * *

**

The attack

School was tough today for Tea. She could not concentrate on anything the teacher was saying, and when anyone looked at her she felt very scared.

This, however, did not go unnoticed by her friends. They kept asking her if she was ok and if there was something bothering her, but she just brushed them of with a simple "I'm fine"

This also was noticed by some one else. Someone with different coloured eyes.

* * *

He could not keep his mind off her. Especially after this morning, when she ignored him. _Well at least this is the last class of the day. Maybe ill catch up with her later and talk about it. But before hand I have a little pest to get rid of._

So with his mind made up, Gary went to work on finding out the gentlest way to dump his current girlfriend

* * *

_What could he do? It was not like I can just stop the bullies my self, I don't even know who is doing the bulling. _These were the thoughts that were running though Seto Kaila's mind as the day's lessons went by. Well all he could do was support them anyway possible, even if it could only be through letter.

So, just before the end of the last lesson he quickly wrote a reply for white dove, in hope that they'd get the letter before they went home

Walking down the corridor quickly, he reached locker 151, checked then placed the letter inside, before walking off.

* * *

Reaching her locker at the end of the day she collected her thing, before noticing the letter.

Picking it up she closed her locker quickly, in hopes of getting home before crystal and her gang can get to her.

* * *

"WHAT"

Things were not going as well as he hoped "I don't think things are working out"

"SO YOUR BREAKING UP WITH ME!"

"Well, Yeah"

In a whisper "This is all her fault"

"What was that," Gary had struggled to here what Crystal had said.

"But you _can't _break up with_ me,_"

"Sorry, but it's over" he had had enough of her already, so he wanted it over quickly. After finishing what he was saying he walked off, in hopes of finding Tea.

In a quite voice full of hate Crystal said "Your gonna regret this Gary, and Tea, your gonna pay."

* * *

Tea walked home in silence. She had successfully managed to avoid Gary and Crystal all day. This looked like a good day. But her hopes did not last.

"TEA," all she herd a shout before she felt herself being pushed to the ground. "I warned you to stay away from my boyfriend. You even had the nerve to continue after your last lesson. I guess you need to take it again." That's when the beatings began.

Pain shot right through her body, but worst at her ribs, then everything went numb, and everything became black.

* * *

He had missed her after school, but he had taken longer than hoped with Crystal. So he practically ran down the road in hopes of catching up with her.

Then he saw her, but she was on the ground, again. "Hey," he shouted "Tea," he continued to run towards her. When he arrived at her he said, "hey what you doing…Tea?" he noticed that she was unmoving and that he eyes were closed, so he started to get worried. He crouched down by her and lightly shook her "Hey, wake up" he said gently while shaking her "Tea, come on, wake up" the more she stayed unconscious the more nervous and desperate Gary became. So with one final attempt to wake her, he basically yelled her name.

But no answer came. Now he was scared so he did the only thing that came to mind. He called an ambulance.

Once the ambulance had come and Tea was on her way to the hospital, he called his mum to tell her what had happed and to ask her to get Tea's parents. He, himself, went with Tea to the hospital, hoping that nothing was wrong.

* * *

_Where am I _these were the thoughts that ran through Tea's mind as she woke up at the hospital

"Tea," she hears her mothers voice "are you awake?"

"Mum" she said quietly as she sat up.

"You're ok," her mother said while engulfing her in a hug. "I'm so glad you're ok; we were so worried about you."

"What's wrong with me?"

"You have some bruised ribs, dear, so your going to be off school for a while, you're also staying her for the night."

With that Tea looked down towards her hands which were on her lap.

"Well I have to go, your father has left some cloths for you in your bag which he left on the chair," looking to her left she saw a small holdall on a chair. "Remember to say thanks to that Gary fellow for calling the ambulance. Take care dear."

_Gary called an ambulance, he must have found me after crystal had left. But why would he do that_

Then she heard the door close, as her mum left her to her thoughts.

Not long afterwards there was a knock at the door. "Come in" she said quietly

Slowly the door opened, revelling a worried looking Gary, "Hey" he said quietly as he walked into the room, a bouquet of pink and white coronations at hand.

"Hi" Tea replied

"These are for you" he said while handing her the flowers, a faint blush present on his cheeks.

"Thanks,"

Thinking of how beautiful she looked, he quickly realised how tired she might be so he said his goodbyes and left.

Tiredness quickly took over and she fell into a deep sleep, flowers in hand

"Well Tea make sure that you stay in your bed and rest, like the doctor said." Her father said as she lay in her own bed.

"Yes dad," reassured by that, he left her to her room.

Getting comfy in her bed she remembered the letter that was in her bag. Leaning over the bed she reached for her bag and got out the letter.

_Dear White dove_

_When ever you do need my help please let me know. _

_Even while you try to sort things out you can still let me know about it. Ill always listen to you._

_From White dragon_

Taking comport that they were willing to wait till she was ready to tell, made her feel better, she decided to get some sleep.

* * *

A/N

hope you enjoyed this chapter, next chapter should be up soon

please review

Ice


	10. Nothing

thanks far the reviews.

i had had this chapter writen a while ago so here it is

Disclaimer: don't own yugioh

**

* * *

**

Nothing

That morning Seto walked into the school hoping for a letter, in return, from White dove. Especially do to the fact that they were being bullied and he wanted to help. As he opened his locker, he did not see any letter. There was not letter in his locker. As he looked around his locker disappointment started to sink in. _Maybe they have not arrived at the school yet, or had the time to put their letter into my locker yet. I'll check at lunch. _So with much sadness he gathered his books and headed to class. He arrived at class he never noticed that Yugi, Joey and Tristan were in class but Tea was not.

When lunch arrived he quickly went to his locker to see if they had placed a letter in his locker yet. But there was nothing, nothing at all. Disappointment hit him with a crash, like nothing he had ever felt before. He closed his locker slowly and gently, and then he headed toward the cafeteria. As he entered he heard a burst of laughter coming from the table that was the closest to the window. There was the pathetic mutt and the dumb brunette beside him. And then there was Yugi, the only duellist to beat him in a duel, but not with talent, only luck. But the girl was not with them. With that he headed toward his normal corner and began to do some work.

At the end of lunch he went to his locker. Still there was no note or letter. He got his books and headed to class. When he arrived and sat down so did the teacher, but all he could think about was why he never received a letter. The classes went so slow that afternoon.

When the final bell went for the day Seto went to his locker to get everything he needed. He still had not been given a reply.

The next day (Wednesday) Seto looked in his locker to find no letter. Surprising to him, he realised that he really missed having the letters. He got what he needed from his locker and headed to class. He noticed that Yugi and his group of friends there except gardener was not with them. He went to his seat, took out his book and began to read.

The morning went quicker than yesterday, but was still slow. When lunch arrived, he headed to his locker only to find that there still was no letter. After closing his locker he headed towards his usual spot, outside by the fountain. He got out his laptop hoping to do some work but he could not. All he could think about was why he had not received a letter. Over the past few weeks he had enjoyed the letters. He found out that White dove was different from the others, like he could be someone different or the person that is really himself. He was missing the letters more and more as the classes and days went by. It was nearing the end of lunch so he went to his locker to get his things for the afternoon. When there was still no letter, instead of closing the door frustration took over and he slammed the door and headed toward class.

That afternoon classes went quickly and when he went to pick up his brother he was in a foul mood. Mokuba noticed this and did not bother asking why. He knew from experience when Seto is like this, don't ask why.

When they arrived at the mansion Seto headed to his room and lay down on his king sized bed. He was confused. Why was he feeling so upset about not receiving a letter from White dove? Why had he enjoyed their company and letters, even though he did not know who they were? Who where they? Why did he want to know who she was? Why did he start calling them a she? He knew they were friends but that did not explain how much he felt about them. He got up and headed out of his room toward his garden. He thought that the fresh air would clear his mind. As he walked through his garden he saw a little black and white bird, which had a long tail that bobbed up and down as stood still. He knew it was a pied wagtail he looked at it and smiled. He remembered a letter from White dove telling him how to spot wagtails. It was her favourite bird. _Why_ _had I called them a she again? I don't even know if it's a girl or not? _It was getting late so Seto headed inside, and into the dining hall to have dinner before he heading to his office to do some work.

He woke up that Thursday morning in a foul mood. Not only had he not received a letter from White dove but a business deal he had been working on for a few months fell through. He headed toward his locker, opened it, and suddenly his mood lifted. There it was, sitting at the bottom of his locker. A bit of folded paper. A letter.

**

* * *

**

A/N

hope you enjoyed

the next chapter will be up soon, as it too has been pre-writen

please review

Ice


	11. I'm better now

Thanks for the reviews

sorry for making you wait for this chapter, had to have some drastic changes in my lifestyle. But as they say, good things come to those how wait.

Disclaimer: don't own yugioh

* * *

**I'm better now**

Tea was glad to be back at school. Now she could see her friends and more importantly, deliver her letter. She missed having the letters around. She felt a slight hint of comfort in the letters as she could tell them her worries without them knowing who she was. She headed to white dragons locker and slipped in the note. Then she went back to her own locker to get her things for class. As she walked down the corridor, to her own locker, she noticed that Seto Kiaba was not in the best of moods as he headed in the direction that she had just come from. _I wonder if his locker is near White dragons. _She shook the thought off and arrived at her locker.

When she arrived at class, she noticed that Yugi, Tristan and Joey were already in there seats.

"Hay guys" Tea said to them.

"Tea, are you feeling better?" Yugi said to her.

"Much"

"So you doing anything tonight, as we were wondering if you would like to come and get a milkshake with us?" asked Joey.

"Oh, sorry guys, but I'm going out with my parents tonight, so some other time then?"

"That's ok, so where are you going with your parents?" Tristan questioned

"Don't know. They said it was a surprise."

"Cool, I wish my parents did that to me"

Just then she saw Seto come into the room. He was in a much better mood now than he was earlier on. As he took his seat the teacher came in.

As the teacher began his lesson Tea's mind could help but wonder. _Why had he been in such a foul mood? What on earth could make him much happier? Why do I care about him? I wonder if White dragon has received my letter. _It was like this all morning for Tea.

When lunch arrived she was glad she had told the guys that she had work to do in the library so she could catch up with what she had missed. They understood. Tea never really needed to catch up so she headed out to the school fountain. It was one of her favourite places inside and out of school. When she arrived she saw someone else by the fountain. He was working on his laptop. When Tea got closer she realised who it was. Seto Kiaba. _What is he doing here?_ He looked up to see tea in front of him.

"What is it?" he said in his usual cold voice.

"Um, nothing. It's just … well … I came to … sit by the fountain."

He looked surprised, but it was quickly hidden by his usual cold glare. With that he looked down at his laptop and continued with his work.

Tea then moved to the opposite end of the fountain and sat down.

_

* * *

_

**A/N**

sorry for it being so short, but here it is

Hope u enjoyed, and ill post the next chapter when i can

till then

Ice


	12. Authers note

_Hey_

_its juat a little not to say, im not continuing this story for now._

_ive lost heart in it, and if i write it the way i am i wont do it any justice. _

_on a happier note, when i have the heart again, i shall continue _

_but for now, Friendly Letters in on hold. so watch this space_

_Ice_


End file.
